1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child seats having object holders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain child safety seats available on the market can be equipped with a cup holder used as a convenience feature for children. Cup holders are usually attached to the sides of the child safety seat. As a result, the addition of the cup holders increases the width of the child safety seat, which may diminish the usability of adjacent vehicle seating areas for passengers or other restraints on a vehicle seat.
Therefore, there is a need for a child seat having an object holder that can be conveniently stored and deployed for use, and can address at least the foregoing issues.